Hopefully
by surfergirl1701
Summary: My cousin dared me to right this so tell me what you think.


King Julian waited for over an hour. His wife was in labor and ne couldn't bare it he had to know what was going on, she had never been in the for so long. Just when he was about to open the door the maid came out looking at the king.

"Your highness you may see the Queen now." The maid was still looking at the King funny.

"Thank you." Julian walked in and moved next to the bed where his beautiful wife was sitting with their new born daughter in her hands. Queen Anneliese was smiling at her wonderful husband. She knew he was overjoyed inside.

"She is beautiful. She looks just like you." Julian said to his wife.

"She has your eyes. " The Queen said looking at her new born daughter.

18 Years Later

Tomorrow was Princess Sapphire's Birthday she was turning 18. The castle was stirring trying to get everything done in time for the Princess's birthday ball. The guest list was very long. One of the maids was counting how many people were coming and it added up to over a hundred.

"Anneliese do we really want to throw a ball even though she said she didn't want one." Asked Julian.

"Of course and she will also love the idea of the contest that I set up for the princes who come." Julian was getting nerves he knew Sapphire to well and she wasn't going to like the idea of a surprise contest for her hand in marriage.

Meanwhile in Dulianca

"Matthew you are going to the ball and you are going to try and win the hand of princess Sapphire whether you like it or not." Erika said and she tried to pull Matthews hair back to look like his father's hair.

"Father why do I have to go I mean you know I hate this kind of stuff." Prince Matthew sent his father and pleading stare while his wife sent him and stare that could kill him if he told his son he different than what she said.

"Son you have to go you are the eldest heir to the throne and you have to find a wife soon or later and this is the perfect way to find her." The King said to his son and than quickly looked at his wife and she nodded in agreement.

"Fine what kind of contest will this one be?"

"Well there are going to be three stages: dancing, archery, and the last one is a mystery know one knows what it is." Said his mother.

In Frances

"Mother do we have to go?" The Prince asked Queen Corrine

"Yes because her mother the Queen is a very close friend of mine and I told her we will be there." The King nodded in agreement, his parents never helped him. Prince Edmond was never going to have any fun at this ball. Prince Edmond got an idea what if he got sick than maybe he wouldn't have to go.

"Mother I don't feel well."

"Really is this I really am sick or I just don't want to go sick." Corrine's eyes pireced his skin he knew she would get it out of him.

"Don't want to go sick."

"Now go and get your stuff we are leaving it will be a long ride there and Louis no working on inventions while we are there." Both men looked at her.

"But honey I really have to work they have tons of supplies that I need to make my invention much better."

"I sent a letter to Queen Anneliese saying that if you get caught working on one of your inventions than she has the right hit, punch, take away and more." Louis stared at his with he loved her so much but she could be so unfair sometimes.

"Of course."

"Dad are you really giving up that easy?"

"You know what your mother gets like she has a sword and could kill use if we make her mad."

"Good point, Mother we are ready to go."

The same thing was happening to every prince who was the same age or older. Every prince either wanted to go or didn't.

Queen Anneliese was reviewing the list of guest that were coming to the ball the list was huge.

_Royal Guest List:_

_1.__Queen Clara, King Eric, Prince James_

_2.__Queen Rapunzel, King Stefan, Prince Adam, Prince Jeremy_

_3.__Queen Odette, King Daniel, Prince Liam_

_4.__Queen Erika, King Dominick, Prince Eric. Prince Brandon, Princess Courtney, Prince Matthew_

_5.__Queen Annika, King Aidan, Princess Kathleen, Prince Thomas_

_6.__Queen Corrine, King Louis, Prince Edmond_

_7.__Queen Calissa, Princess Merliah, Prince Zachary, Princess Ariel_

_8.__Queen Blair, King Nicholas, Prince Jacob_

_9.__Queen Rosella, King Antonio, Prince David_

_10.__Queen Tori, King Liam, Prince Charles. Princess Marie_

_11.__Queen Lorelei, King Nereus, Princess Lumina, Prince Delphin, Princess Lorelie, Prince Reginald_

The guest list was a bit long but still hopefully her daughter will find a husband her. Some of the people she was inviting were mer-folk but they could get rid of their tails and still come to the ball.

"Anneliese I think you shouldn't do the contest just tell them that she has changed her mind and doesn't want the contest." Julian was getting very nerves. His youngest daughter was nothing like his other daughters she was more like a boy than anything.

"Julian she is are youngest child and I think it is time she that she finds a husband." Anneliese knew her children like the back of her hand, but unlike her other nine sisters she spent most her time riding or doing archery or even sword fighting.

"Anneliese you should think this over you have until tomorrow." Julian left the room on that note. Anneliese sat down in her rocking chair next to the empty fireplace. 15 minutes later Anneliese's mother walks in.

"Darling I love the idea of a contest for my youngest grandchild's hand in marriage. How many princes have accepted?"

"Do you think I should make her do the contest even though I know deep down she will hate the idea?"

"Yes." Queen Genevieve answered getting worried that her daughter might cancel the contest even though it was Queen Genevieve's idea.

"Mother I think you're right." Queen Genevieve was glad her loving daughter didn't cancel the contest.

Meanwhile Sapphire was in her room practicing her dance steps for the ball with her brother Nicholas or Nick. Nick was only a year older than her and was her favorite brother. Sapphire and Nick danced until dinner was called.

"Tonight the dances have been wonderful milady."

"Well the dances tonight we most wonderful now that you danced with me." The both started to laugh. They walked until they reached the dining room when Queen Anneliese came up behind them.

"Sapphire, Nicholas we have a guest this evening and I want you two to go get change and come back down in a more formal what you are wearing. Now go get changed." Anneliese was waiting for her guest to arrive when all of her children came down in there nicest outfits and stood next to their parents throne. Boys next to father, girls next to mother. The doors opened and in walked Queen Corrine, King Louis, and Prince Edmond.

"Queen Anneliese thank you for your invitation to your daughter's birthday party." Corrine said with a curtsey.

"We are most thrilled to have you here. Children please line up." The kids quickly lined up in age order. "These are my children, Alexander." He gave a quick bow

"We are thrilled to have you here your majesties" Said Alexander

"Than Bliss."

"Pleased to make your acquaints."

"Charlotte and Daniel the twins."

"Good evening your grace." They said in unison.

"Elizabeth, Faith, Grace the triplets."

"Pleased you could come."

"Hamilton, Isabel."

"Good evening."

"James, Kendrick."

"Hello your grace."

"Lucy, Mavis."

"Your majesty."

"Nicholas."

"Good evening."

"Olympia, Peter."

"Good evening your grace."

"Quinn, Randolph."

Pleased to make your acquaints."

"And last but not least Sapphire." Sapphire noticed when her mother said her name the Prince gave a slight smile and his mother noticed.

"A pleasure to have you here." The Princess curtsied.

"We shall have a maid escort you to your rooms." Said Julian

"Thank you Queen Anneliese and King Julian." Queen Corrine gave Queen Anneliese a big smile and the three people left. Anneliese excused her children and sat down in her throne next to her husband.

"What was with that smile?" Asked King Julian

"Well I think she thinks that Prince Edmond is going to win her hand because his mother did train him to do archery and sword fight and his father taught him how to dance so maybe he could win it is a very big chance." Answered Queen Anneliese

Later that night at dinner

The seating was girls on one side and boys on the other but sience they had company it went (starting from the head of the table to the right.) King Julian, Queen Anneliese, Alexander, Daniel, Hamilton, Jacob, Kendrick, Nicholas, Peter, Quinn, Randolph, Sapphire, Olympia, Mavis, Lucy, Isabel, Grace, faith, Elizabeth, Charlotte, Bliss, King Louis, Queen Corrine, Prince Edmond. There dinner was amazing. They had chicken coated with a special sauce. Later after dinner Princess Sapphire and Mavis were walking around the garden when Prince Edmond came up.

"Good evening your majesties." Said Prince Edmond

"Good evening Prince Edmond." Said Princess Sapphire. She quickly looked down at her shoes.

"Well I must be going I am really tired. Good night Sapphire. Good night your majesty." And on that note Mavis was gone.

"The stars are a wonder." Said Prince Edmond.

"Yes indeed they are."

"Princess Sapphire."

"Yes Prince Edmond."

"What is the last challenge going to be?"

"I would not tell even if I knew." And Princess Sapphire walked away leaving Prince Edmond alone in the silence. When she got back to the room she shared with her nine sisters silence fell on the room. "Did I do something to get silence or are you planning something?"

"Planning something." Said Bliss

"Do I have the right to know or are you people just mean?" Asked Sapphire letting her curiosity get the best of her.

"Well you do and don't because it involves you and it involves someone else." Answered Princess Lucy.

"Who?" She asked nervously.

"Someone you are going to meet at the dance." This time Mavis answered

"Right the damn ball we are having tomorrow."

"Good night everyone, lights out." Called mother from the door way.

4am the next morning

Princess Sapphire just woke up. She quickly slipped on her shoes and pants and shirt. On her way out she grabbed her bow and arrow. She tried not to make any noise. Finally she got to the barn were her horse was waiting to be saddled up. When she finally got her horse saddled up her trotted to the gate then made sure that there were no guards around and left. Her horse was flying like the wind. Her horse had run for what felt like hours. When she got to her spot she climbed off her horse and slowly grabbed her bow and arrow, she took one arrow and held it up just in case they wanted trouble.

"Who go's there?" Asked Princess Sapphire.

"Just me." Answered a strange but yet familiar voice.

"Just me who?" Sapphire replied a little annoyed.

"Just me Jacob." Sapphire put down her bow and arrow and she started to full out laugh. Jacob was a prince and his parents hated when he left like Sapphire for yearly morning hunts.

"What are you doing out here so yearly?"

"Nothing just doing the same thing as you just better."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Why madam it is." Jacob and Sapphire were like family and they would get competitive a lot.

Three Hours later

"See you later Jacob I better get back mother may be on the verge of dying if I don't show up soon." Sapphire started to walk away, but Jacob grabbed her arm. "Do you need something?"

"No just to say that I totally beat you and you are going to lose next time." With that Jacob got on his horse and rode away. Sapphire stood there laughing. As she got on her horse she started to think about what might happen if he won the contest. If he won which would be impossible because they would have to beat her and that was impossible. When she got to the castle she took the back entrance and put her horse back in the stables and crept into the castle, slowly ditching maids, guards, and anyone who worked or visiting or lived at the castle. Sapphire took all the back entrances. Finally she got to her room and when she went in she quickly walked to her bed and the minute she was about to lay down the door flew open and in walked her mother and father and all of her siblings.

"Where have you been?" Asked Queen Anneliese with an angered tone.

"Riding." The princess said nervously.

"Where were you really?" Asked the King.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. Now where were you?"

"I was out shooting." The princess said in a huff.

"WHAT!" Shouted the Queen.

"I was doing target practice when I lost track of time and then I almost." The princess quickly shut her mouth and had to think of something otherwise she was going to be dead meat.

"You almost what?" Asked the Queen.

"I almost hit a deer."

"Alright, but I have one more question. What time did you leave?" The Queen raised an eyebrow at this.

"Well around four am."

"Go get ready for breakfast we have guest." You could tell the Queen was trying to control her anger towards her youngest child. When the Queen left her sisters stayed.

"Do you have something to tell me?" Sapphire asked.

"Why did you leave?" Asked Faith.

"Have you ever felt copped up and needed to get away and be free even for a morning?"

"Yes." Said Lucy.

"Well for me archery and sword fighting are my escape routes."

"Wait you sword fight?" Asked Charlotte.

"Yes."

"Wait you own a sword?" Said Elizabeth.

"Why are you all surprised I mean have you seen inside my trunk?"

"No." They said.

"Look." When she opened the trunk all they saw were papers and book and maps.

"That is only books and maps no weapons." Said Olympia.

"Now look." The princess pressed a button and a second compartment appeared with knifes and swords and arrows and spears and even a machete.

"How good are you?" Asked Grace.

"Do you want to see?"

"Yes." They all said in unison.

"Alright stand back." The princess held up her bow and arrow and pointed at a target and then turned around and shot. The arrow hit the target right in the center.

"Does that prove how good I am now can I get ready or should I give a weapon demonstration?"

"Go get changed we will leave you alone. Come on everyone out." Shouted Bliss. After they all left Sapphire got changed and went down to breakfast. She sat next to Olympia like always. Olympia leaned in and whispered.

"While you were gone three other royal families showed up."

"After breakfast tell me who is who." Sapphire said. They ate breakfast talking and laughing. When breakfast was over it was time to get ready for the ball tonight and Sapphire had a lot to do and so did everyone else. The princess went back to their room and started to get ready.

"So Sapphire what will the third and final contest be and who do you think will win?" Asked Bliss.

"Well the third changeling will be they have to fight someone and I don't think that they can win."

"Why not?" Asked Charlotte.

"Well let's just say this person is a pro, and I put my full trust in this person."

"So is this person a boy or girl?" Asked Elizabeth."

"I would rather not say because you might know who it is."

"So it is a boy." Stated Faith.

"Sapphire got a crush and she got it real bad." Teased Grace.

"I just wonder who he is?" Questioned Isabel. They keep on teasing poor Sapphire who couldn't tell them it wasn't a boy because then she would have to say who it was and that was not going to happen. After the girls pampered them self and got dressed in their brand new handmade dresses. Blisses dress was violet. Charlottes dress was a light green that matched her eyes. Elizabeth, Faith, Grace had on red, orange, yellow dresses. Isabel had on a red dress. Lucy and Mavis had on pink dresses. Olympia had on a peach colored dress. Sapphire was wearing ocean blue that complimented her flaming red hair that was hanging down her back. They all went down to the ball room.

"I wonder if anyone of us might find 'the one', or if Sapphire will find him.'" Said Lucy with a slight smile on her lips. They went into the ball room one at a time or next to their twin or triplet. Only Alexander and Bliss and Sapphire went down the stairs by them self. After their name was called they went to stand next to their parents. Almost all the girls were asked to dance and said yes, while the boys asked some one. Sapphire said no to everyone she wasn't in the mood for dancing.

"Sapphire the next man to ask you to dance you must say yes understood."

"Yes mother." And surly Prince Jacob came to ask Sapphire to dance and she said yes.

"So Jacob why is it you wanted to dance with me?"

"Well Prince Vincent was about to because he heard your mother say you had to say yes and I thought of would rather dance with me instead of Vincent. Was I correct?"

"Indeed you were."

"So what I noticed that you aim when you shot is a little off center and you are shooting to the side instead of at the target."

"Very good observation and I didn't think you were paying attention." They both started to laugh when the song ended. The minute the song ended Prince Vincent came up from behind Sapphire.

"Princess Sapphire may I have this dance?"

"Of course." Said Sapphire as she looked at Jacob for a little help but he just grinned.

"So Princess Sapphire what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Well I like to ride horses and do archery. How about you?"

"I love to read books and write poems and in the winter I love to sit a read books for hours." Anyone could see that this going know where but being a princess meant that she couldn't say that she couldn't see them together.

"So Prince Vincent what else do you like doing besides reading and writing?'

"Well I love to dance."

"Me to. What kind of dance do you like ballet or other kinds of dance?"

"I love to do the traditional dance. What about you?"

"I love to create my own dance with a combination of different dances."

"Well that is just stupid."

"Excuse me. Did you just call me stupid?"

"No I called your dancing stupid."

"By calling my dancing stupid you are calling me stupid." Sapphire stomped on his foot and left in the middle of the dance leaving him clamping his foot and alone in the middle of the dance floor. Sapphire walked over to her parents and stood next to them with her hands on her hips and a disgusted look on her face.

"What happened to your dance with Prince Vincent?" Asked Queen Anneliese.

"He called me stupid so I stomped on his foot and left,"

"You did what." Said King Julian.

"Well he called me stupid so I stomped on his foot and left him in the middle of the dance floor."

"Sapphire didn't we tell you to never hurt a man if he calls you stupid."

"No."

"Well Julian we should have. Well never stomp on a man's foot and leave. Understand?"

"Yes mother I understand."

"Now go and dance with someone. And Sapphire."

"Yes mother."

"Don't stomp on the foot."

"Yes mother." Sapphire quickly found Jacob and they started to dance.

"So what was dancing with Prince Vincent like?"

"Well he called me stupid so he got what he deserved."

"When he came back he was cursing you and said girls are good for nothing."

"Really? What else did he say?"

"Well he also said that he still wanted to marry you because of your beauty."

"Jerk."

"That's the understatement of the century."

"True, so how have you been since I last seen you."

"Well I had to dance with Princess Ariel and she is better in the water than on land to say the least."

"Wow you make my dance almost sound less jerk than it already is." They both started laughing. When their eyes meet something clicked. They keep on dancing until the song ended with a smile on both their faces. Prince Edmond quickly asked to dance with Sapphire and she couldn't say no.

"So Princess Sapphire what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Well I love to ride horse. How about you?"

"I love to ride horse also. What kind of style do you ride?"

"Well I ride all kinds of styles."

"That is barbaric."

"Excuse me."

"Girls shouldn't know how to ride any other way but sidesaddle."

"Why is that Prince Edmond?"

"Well it is not like girls will ever be needed in war."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well men are more athletic."

"Well there is one thing that girls have that boys don't."

"Their beautiful complexion or is that just you."

"No girls have brains and heels." And once again she crushed his foot and then walked away. She found Jacob again, and he was talking to Alexander.

"Oh Sapphire nice job on crushing Edmonds foot he deserved it."

"Why thank you Alexander." Alexander left.

"Jacob Princess Ariel is looking for you again she wants to dance with you I am here to return the favor."

"Thank you when she dances it hurts my feet." Just as Sapphire bowed and took Jacobs hand Ariel walked over.

"Prince Jacob I was wondering if you would like to have this dance."

"I am so sorry I already promised this dance to Princess Sapphire." And on that note Sapphire and Jacob walked to the middle of the dance floor and began to waltz they were having a grand time smiling, laughing and of course staring into each other's beautiful blue eyes. W.

When that danced finished they danced again and again even when people asked to dance with Sapphire or Jacob they just said they already promised the dance to someone else. Ariel and Edmond both hated seeing Jacob and Sapphire dancing with each other because Edmond was madly in love with Sapphire and Ariel was madly in love with Jacob.

"I hate seeing them dance together."

"Me too I mean they have nothing in common."

"Ariel are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"What is that?"

"That we dance together to try and make Sapphire and Jacob jealous."

"Brilliant idea Edmond."

"So Princess Ariel would you do me the honor of having this dance."

"But of Course." While they were dancing Queen Anneliese was having a talk with her husband.

"Julian don't they look so cute together."

"I mean I guess so but I don't she wants to marry him I mean they act like brother and sister."

"But that doesn't mean they still couldn't fall in love and get married. Does it?"

"I think it does but do I know." They continued talking for a little bit when they heard a rumbling.

"Julian what is happening?" The music stopped when the second rumbling happened and even louder than they first. Everyone was moving back from the middle of the dance floor towards the edge of the room.

"I don't know." A hole opened in the middle of the dance floor and Priminger, Rothbart, Dame Devon, Gothel, Wenlock, The Mouse King, Eris, Philippe, Ariana all stepped out.

"What do you want?' Said Sapphire stepping out of the crowd of people next to the wall.

"So glad you asked your highness." Said Xanthus with a huge evil smile on his face. You couldn't see him before because he purposefully hid himself in the middle of the villains so no one could see him.

"Xanthus is that you."

"That's right Sapphire I'm back."

"Sapphire who is that." Asked Jacob.

"Let's just say he's an old friend."

"Sapphire you look good since I last seen you." When he said that Sapphire and Xanthus started to circle each other while everyone else watched.

"Well how sweet the little boy knows how to be nice."

"Very funny I didn't know you had a sense of humor."

"There is a lot of things you don't know about me." They were circling each other now with anger on Sapphires face while Xanthus had a grin on his face.

"You know Sapphire I came back for you."

"Yeah I would rather die than be with you."

"Well you see that can be arranged." He quickly shot a lightning bolt and her head. She easily dodged it.

"You need you work on your aim it is pathetic."

"Well at least I don't have to keep a secret from my family."

"Sapphire what secret." Said Anneliese.

"It's nothing mother." Said Sapphire trying not to get distracted.

"Oh so you still haven't told your family." Said Xanthus with a huge smile on his face.

"Told us what Sapphire?" Said King Julian.

"It is nothing FATHER!" Sapphire was getting angry and she knew Xanthus was trying to make her.

"Oh Sapphire why don't you show them instead." Then Xanthus shot another bolt of lightning at her and she dodged it just as easily.

"Really Xanthus is that all you got I mean I could beat you in my sleep." Anneliese and Julian along with everyone else was wondering how Sapphire could beat a lightning bolt.

"Well I am just getting warmed up." Quickly he did rapid fire and Sapphire did flips and tricks to dodge it but one came right at her head and she quickly put up her hand a blocked it.

"Very nicely played getting me to show my powers but one problem."

"And what might that be?"

"I have always been better than you." She quickly shot a fireball at Xanthus and hit him square in the chest and knocked him down but didn't kill him.

"Sapphire what are you doing." Said Bliss

"Just a little magic."

"But how?'" Asked Lucy

"I will tell you when I finished."

"Rothbart, Gothel you know what to do." They quickly started to make some magic and quickly shot the ray they created at Anneliese and Julian, but Sapphire sent a wall of water at the light and made the ray disappear.

"Nice try but I can do two things at once."

"How about eight." Said a new voice that quickly stepped out of the crowd, of course it had to be Priminger. Quickly Rothbart, Gothel, Wenlock, The Mouse King, Eris quickly shot rays of lights at different people. Eris went for Clarissa and her daughter and her son-in-law. While The Mouse King took down Clara and Eric. Wenlock took Annika and Aiden. The weird thing was that they were only going for the parents. Finally they all shot a ray of Queen Anneliese and King Julian. The ray took all the adults somewhere else.

"Mother, Father no!" Screamed Sapphire. Quickly Sapphires other siblings ran to get their parents when they disappeared.

"Sapphire looks like you don't have your parents to protect you anymore."

"I never needed them to protect me I always had my skilled." She quickly shot a fire tornado at Xanthus who blocked it with a force field.

"Well Sapphire I hate to part but if you ever want to see your parents again come alone to the Mako forest and I will have my spies so don't try and do otherwise." He left with the other villains.

"Okay everyone the party is over if your parents were taken stay here otherwise time to go home." After everyone who was supposed to leave left they all meet in the great hall.

"You can't go alone they could kill you." Said Bliss.

"I know but I can't just let them kill our parents and grandparents they are family and I would do anything for my family and to help your family also."

"Sapphire you would be crazy to go in their alone."

"I know that's is why I have a plan. Okay how many kingdoms don't have any rulers right now?" Everyone raised their hands.

"The eldest or youngest go back to you kingdom and you will run the kingdom until your parents come back. I am going to Mako forest."

Meanwhile in Mako forest.

"What do you want from us?" Said Anneliese.

"Is it really that hard to figure it out?"

"Yes." Said everyone at the same time. All the adults were there in either separate cells or sharing one with someone else just not family related.

"Nimrods. Queen Anneliese, King Julian your daughter had three days to come here and when she does then you can all go free but otherwise every day after that I kill one of you starting with you." He was pointing at Anneliese.

"Why me? What do you want from my daughter?"

"She loves you and I want to steal your daughter's powers for myself."

"But why get the other villains involved?" Said Corrine.

"Because I need their power to help me take Sapphires and they get to get their revenge on all of you so really none of you get to leave here alive." He started to laugh and evil laugh and walked away into a dark hallway.

"We need to find a way out of her." Said Corrine.

"What could girls do to stop a man who can throw fireballs and had a force field?" Asked King Nereus. Every girl including his wife and daughter gave him an evil stare.

"He is a dead man if we ever get out of here." Said King Louis.

"He is right were cant defeat him. But neither can our brave husbands or fathers." Said Corrine while everyone was still glaring at King Nereus.

"I think we should wait to see if Princess Sapphire comes." Said Queen Lorelei

"She will come she has Corrine's instinces which in this case is good but in others it is bad." Said Queen Anneliese.

Meanwhile back at the castle

"For the last time Mavis you can not come."

"Why not?"

"Because you aren't trained for this kind of stuff."

"Yes I am." Said Mavis.

"Really?"

"Yes." Sapphire gave her a devil stare. "Fine no."

"So it is settled the boys and me are going after our parents and the other siblings are going to rule their kingdom until their parents return. Everyone understand." Everyone nodded in agreement. They all saddled up for the long trip. After an hour of getting ready they left it was going to be a three day trip.

"Sapphire may I call you that?" Asked Prince Jeremy.

"From now on you can call me Tansy, and pass it on and tell everyone that they have to come up with a fake name." Quickly Jeremy passed on the news and when he returned he had a parchment with everyone's real name and their fake name.

"Okay Tansy why do we need new names?" Asked Max/ Jacob.

"We need new names because people know the names of royals and if they know that we are royals than they will try to take us but we pretend that we are a family then they wont hurt us so from now on we are one big happy family." Everyone thought that made sence so they went along with it.

"You know I don't I have ever been outside without my mother freaking out." Said Tansy.

"Well she may be freaking out just maybe not about you." Said Max with a grin on his face.

Meanwhile in Mako Forest

"Rapunzel do you have your paint brush?" Asked Corrine.

"Gothel took it when they captured us." Rapunzel answered hanging her head low.

"Does anyone have anything magical that we could us?"

"I do, but you can't have it. Sorry." Out of the shadows stepped Wenlock holding the wand of light just out of Annika's reach.

"Wenlock when I get out of here you are dead."

"Well to bad you aren't never going to see your children again."

"Annika clam down don't show your anger he s only trying to make you upset." Said Adien from across the room.

"Oh Adien I forgot you were here well now that all of you are here I want to show you something." Wenlock took his hands and places them in to a cross shape and a picture of all their children or some of their children riding and laughing and the only girl was Sapphire.

"What are you going to do with our children?" Said Corrine.

"Well I will torment yours." Said Philippe.

"Yours won't live to see the daylight again." Said Priminger.

"No one is going to leave here alive." Said Xanthus.

"Xanthus Sapphire would never give you her powers."

"Listen no one is going to survive. Anneliese Julian I have already found out that your daughter is coming and I know her weakness and this time there is no love standing in the way from me killing her." Said Xanthus looking at something in his hand.

"Love what love?" Asked Julian now fully interiged.

"Last time your daughter had the advantage, but this time she isn't getting away and I will show no mercy."

"What did she do."

"She broke my heart."

"When?"

"She never told you did she about how we us to meet every morning in the woods so I could teach her sword fighting and archery. I was in love with her but I never said anything cause I thought she loved someone else. One day she didn't show up. She didn't show up for three weeks and when she came back she said that you put guards in front of her door and on her boauquine so she couldn't get out but when I looked at her palace I saw no guards and we started to fight. The fight got out of hand and I gave her the scar on her arm right above the elbow. After that day we never saw each other again."

"Who did you think she loved?" Asked Queen Blair.

"Your son." Said Xanthus with a hard expression, but in his eyes you could see that he still loved Sapphire with all his heart.

"But what I don't understand is if you loved her why do ou want to kill her now?" Asked Queen Lorelei.

"I am not going to kill her I am going to torture her." The color of Anneliese and Julian face drained. They looked whiter than ghost.

"What kind of torture?" Asked Anneliese hesitantly.

"Thank you for asking. Well I think that first I will damage her perfect face. Then I think her head needs a few changed. Then we can take it from there, but don't worry I will leave her eyes and her ears so she can you scream and see you suffer."

"Why are you giving her a cruel fate I mean cant you move on?" Asked Julian trying his best to sound clam.

"I told you she broke my heart and the only way to repair it is to kill her and her family."


End file.
